


Ladybug Oneshots

by Giraffe24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Some may be AUs, Wholesome, more to come! - Freeform, purring cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Oneshots of our fav Parisian heroes!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 6





	1. Warm Love

Plagg shook Adrien awake. “Dude, wake up, she fell asleep staying up again,” Plagg whispered as Adrien sleepily opened his eyes, trying to pull his blanket over, but Tikki pulled it away.

Adrien finally noticed that his lovely wife, Marinette, wasn’t in bed with him, so he sat up, and he saw her right away; Marinette was gently snoring at her work desk, leaning back on the chair.

“Oh, Mari… I told you not to stay up too late.” Adrien softly chuckled. Marinette wanted to stay up to work on two new outfits for Nino and Ayla. Adrien got up and walked over to Marinette before gently scooping her up in his arms; Marinette snuggled up to him while still asleep, smiling. 

Adrien went over to her side of the bed and lay her down as Tikki placed a blanket over her, while Plagg just sits at the bedside table eating cheese. Adrien then stretched before getting an idea since it’s early morning on a sunny Paris day. “Tikki, Plagg?” he whispered to the Kwamis. “Follow me to the kitchen.” 

“Aw, do I have to? I was about to curl up on Marinette’s blanket for a nap after this cheese.”

“Oh, Plagg.” Tikki chuckled.

“What? Not my fault they bought the softest, comfiest blankets I ever felt.” Plagg said, blushing a bit as he pouted.

“I’ll make you a cheesecake, buddy,” Adrien smiled, knowing Plagg.

“...extra stinky?” Plagg asked as his cat ears perked up to listen carefully. 

Adrien nodded, and so it was, Plagg followed both Adrien and Tikki to the kitchen. They gathered up the food they needed while their hamster watched them from its cage, chewing on a fruit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was cuddling Adrien’s pillow when she wakes up, seeing that Adrien wasn’t in bed. “Baby?” Marinette sleepy called out as she sat up, rubbing her eye and yawning. She looked around; no Tikki or Plagg either. But before she could pull off the blanket to look for them, Plagg came in. 

“Oh, you’re up,” Plagg said, surprised, “Why not nap for a little more?” he said as he went on Marinette’s blanket and curled up. 

“Nah, I want to be sure that everybody is okay,” Marinette said as she tossed the blanket off her, making Plagg yelp in surprise as the blanket covered him. “Whoops, sorry Plagg!”

Plagg quickly flew out of the blanket. “It’s okay. Oh, don’t leave yet, we need to nap because cats naps for more than 15 hours, you know?” 

“Plagg, are you a cat or a Kwami?” Marinette chuckled.

“A CAT Kwami,” Plagg stated as if it was obvious. What he doesn’t expect was Marinette starting to rub Plagg’s chin. Soon Plagg can’t help but purr. 

“Who’s my cute little cat Kwami?” Marinette cooed as Plagg purrs up a storm. 

“Don’t let Tikki hear that; she wants to be the cutest to you.” Plagg chuckled as he purred. 

“Oh, of course, she is the cutest!” Marinette chuckled. 

“I better be!” Tikki said from behind. Marinette looked back to the smiling ladybug Kwami. 

Marinette stopped rubbing Plagg’s chin to rub Tikki’s chin. Tikki smiled as she closed her eyes and trill. “Hey, don’t stop, please?” Plagg whispered. Marinette then resumes rubbing Plagg’s chin, both Kwamis enjoying the moment they have with her. 

Soon Adrien went to get her, but when he saw that his wife was enjoying her time with the Kwamis, he leaned on the doorway to look at them fondly. Marinette finally noticed Adrien and stopping to walk over to him and kissed on the lips. 

“There you are, Adrien,” Marinette giggled “What have you been up to?” 

“Want me to let the cat out of the bag or show you?” Adrien winked and grinned at her when she playful rolled her eyes at the pun; she was married to Chat Noir too after all. 

Marinette allowed Adrien to cover her eyes and lead her to the kitchen. Marinette could smell something pleasant, and she was right once Adrien uncovered her eyes. On the dinner table was a full breakfast meal: croissants, crackers, jam, coffee, juice, honey, and pastries. She also noticed a plate of stinky cheesecake and a plate of cookies, likely for Plagg and Tikki. She gasped then smiled warmly at her husband.

“Oh, you don’t have to...” Marinette giggled as Arien rubbed their noses together. 

“I wanted to show you how much I love you.” Adrien smiled as they went to the table, and he pulled a chair out for her before sitting on his chair, and Plagg & Tikki sat at the table. Soon they all were laughing, chatting on, enjoying their breakfast as the breeze blew softly at the trees outside.


	2. The Chat is out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug had no choice but to let it out...
> 
> (Two notes: 1. a part of the story [a part with Tikki & Plagg] appeared in my dream one day and it sparked a story of it. 2. It's an AU oneshot; you'll like this AU! :3 enjoy.)

Chat Noir and Ladybug were sitting on a rooftop at night as to watch out for any trouble... and each other as Ladybug giggled when Chat Noir pecked her on the nose and smiled. 

They had found out who each other were a month ago and were very happy about it - after Marinette had a mini freakout of course - because it was meant to be. They dated a few days later and took any chances they can during the day and night to be together, even when they don’t need to save someone. Ever since Adrien’s mom came back from unknown whereabouts (at least to them) suddenly, the attacks had slowed down dramatically, and Adrien’s dad is letting him be a kid more and more, and Adrien couldn’t be happier. 

Right now, Adrien was having a sleepover at Marinette’s along wth their best buddies Nino and Alya. They sneaked out by becoming Ladybug and Chat Noir on the roof and hopped away. They could still be together as Adrien and Marinette in front of their friends and loved ones; they just enjoyed the moments alone. 

“Kitty, I think we should head back. I don’t see any troubles around.” Ladybug said, poking Chat Noir’s nose. 

“Sure thing, my Lady.” Chat Noir purred. They swung their way back to Marinette’s rooftop and turned back to Adrien and Marinette. 

“What a fun night.” Adrien smiled as Marinette nodded before they opened their jackets to let Tikki and Plagg go in them to rest and have a snack. “Shall we? After you.” Adrien said as he opened the trapdoor and let Marinette down first before going down. What they weren’t expecting was that it was just Nino in the room with a worried look. 

“Oh, finally. I was about to climb up to collect you two.” Nino said, rubbing his neck. 

“What, why?” Marinette asked, taking hold of Adrien’s hand.

“Well. Alya and I talked about you two, and we were worried enough that we had to talk to your parents about it to see if they knew anything.”

“Um, did we do something wrong?” Adrien asked, worried.

“Uh, not exactly. Let’s go downstairs, and we will tell you.” Nino said, waving them over to go downstairs. Adrien and Marinette nervously looked at each other before going downstairs, too, hand in hand. 

They meet up with Marinette’s parents and Alya in the living room. “Um, everything okay, dad, mom?” Marinette asked them.

“For the most part, yes, but after what Alya and Nino told us, we are getting a little concerned,” Tom stated. 

“I know you two are in love with each other, but your friends noticed that lately you two disappeared off, even during school and no attacks happened,” Sabine said, hands in lap. “then they talked to us about how when attacks happened, you two just disappeared without a trace; they sometimes looked for you but cannot find you two...”

Marinette was a bit surprised and looked at Alya. “Is it true? You looked for us?” 

Alya nodded. “Yeah, it was strange, sometimes we see you both disappearing into spots where we think we could find you easily, like bathrooms or allies, but when we checked on you two, you both weren’t anywhere to be seen,” she said, folding her arms. “Mind telling us why, girl? You can trust us; you know that… right?” Alya asked, sadly looking at her best friend. 

“Of course, I trust you all!” Marinette said, shocked. Adrien nodded, agreeing. 

“Then tell us, please? No trying to hide it.” Sabine asked.

Adrien and Marinette suddenly froze. There was no way out now; they felt trapped. They looked at each other. “Um, do you want to?” Adrien whispered. 

“I guess we have no choice… we can trust them after all. They are my parents and our best friends.” Marinette said, looking at the ground. Nino and Alya looked at each other, wondering what the big secret was that their best friends appeared to have. 

“Alya? Please don’t post any of this on the Ladybug Blog, okay?” Marinette looked at Alya. 

Alya never saw such fear in her girl’s eyes before. “Sure. I won’t post anything on it, anything for you, sweetie.” Alya whispered and smiled when Marinette softly smiled. 

Tom, Sabine, Nino, and Alya watched as Adrien and Marinette grabbed their jacket and opened it a little.

“Tikki/Plagg, come out please,” Adrien and Marinette said at once. Tikki and Plagg flew out but gasped when they saw the shocked faces of Marinette’s parents, Nino, and Alya. 

“Marinette!?!” Tikki whispered, looking at Mari. 

“It’s okay. They would find out sooner or later… we trust them.”

Nino was about to say something, but Alya nudged him a bit and tell him to hold it as Mari’s parents were still there. 

“Honey? What are those?” Tom asked, staring at the creatures in wonder.

“Guys, those are our Kwamis, Tikki and Plagg,” Marinette said, knowing Nino and Alya already knew, but her parents don’t know, “Ready?” Marinette looked at Adrien with a soft smile.

Adrien nodded, “Anytime you are, my Lady.” 

“Tikki, Spots on./Plagg, Claws out.” Adrien and Marinette said with a nervous voice. Tikki and Plagg went into the earrings and ring, and both become Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Hold on, WHAT?” Nino and Alya shouted at once. Their best friends were Paris’ superheroes all along??

Tom just stared at them in shock as Sabine covered her mouth. 

“Looks like the cat is out of the bag now, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir shrugged as he smiled at Ladybug. 

“Yeah, Kitty, it is.” Ladybug chuckled. 

“Hold on, so Adrien was Chat Noir? Eh, sorry about getting angry at you because you said you weren’t interested in my daughter.” Tom said, remembering the day. 

“It’s cool, you and Marinette don’t know it was me on that day.” Adrien smiled sheepishly. 

“So, the whole time you were fighting the attacks?” Sabine asked, worried. 

“Don’t worry, mom, we are always careful.” Ladybug said as she went and hugged her mom, “Love you, mom.” 

“My daughter and my future son-in-law are superheroes!” Tom chuckled, still can’t believe it. Nino and Alya laughed as they saw Chat Noir and Ladybug blushing at Tom’s words of Adrien; Chat Noir’s ears also folded back like a cat. 

Alya chuckled as Sabine then playfully scolded her husband. “Mari, I won’t post about it on my blog.” Alya smiled at Mari.

Ladybug smiled at her best friend as they hugged. 

“Aw, kitty wants a hug.” Chat Noir playfully pouted. Nino then went and hugged him. Chat Noir chuckled and hugged his best friend back. 

After the hugging and shock wear off, it was getting late. “Alright, I’m less worried since the attacks are rare now, but please do be careful, okay?” Sabine smiled at Ladybug and Chat Noir “But do come to us anytime if you two need something, be it a piece of advice or a snack.” she smiled as Chat Noir grinned at the mention of snacks.

“Well, we better be off to bed, big day tomorrow, but since tomorrow is Saturday, you four can stay up as long as you want but not too loud, okay?” Tom said, yawning. 

The four buddies nodded, then they went up to Mari’s room after saying goodnight to Mari’s parents. 

Nino, Adrien, Marinette, and Alya stayed up all night, talking about superheroes, Tikki and Plagg, and other topics, laughing and having fun together. 


End file.
